1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to convertible sleds and more particularly pertains to a new convertible sled for permitting transportation of a person and cargo over a variety of surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of convertible sleds is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow the device to be transported over water and land. Additionally, the device should have wheel assemblies that are stowed away from a bottom wall of the device to inhibit damage to the wheel assemblies when the device is transported across soft support surfaces.